Total Drama Chaos
by Sapptor
Summary: I'm back and finally starting this story. 24 teen are competing for a huge cash prize and... Oh who am I kidding you guys already know the concept. Thanks for all the people that submitted there Oc's.
1. Chapter 1

OK so here are the characters names so you guys know who I'm using for the story but in this list I will not give descriptions (You will have to wait for that) so here's the names:

Jose Riffen

Bernie

Johnny

Giovanni

Dusk

Michelle

Lacey

Karen

Janice Henderson

Annalise Henderson

Oliver

Richard

Danny Foxxer

Zoey B.

Samuel

Rhonda

Fayman

Aj

Dante

Seymour

Miranda

Jacque

Lily

Johnny

And finally Jade.

(This list was only so I could replace chapter 1)


	2. The First half of the cast

I'm proud to present that I'm trying my best on the first place and I have all the character figured out but I actually need some challenges (if you have any pm me). But thanks to those who submitted a character. If I did anything wrong with your character please pm me. Here's the first half of the characters.

* * *

The camera turned on and showed none other than the famous Chris McLean, "Are we rolling?" He asked as he asked as he combed his hair.

The cameraman nodded in respond. "Welcome to another season of Total Drama," Chris said cheerfully, "Now, this season doesn't have a theme set of challenges."

He looked around, "This time we are filming at Camp Sapptor," he said as the camera zoomed out to show a not to shabby campsite with with a few cabins, a good-sized lake, and a mess hall.

"The owner of the place let us 'borrow' it," he emphasized the borrow while doing air quotations.

"Anyway, let's introduce the 1st contestant." He walked up to the entrance of a campsite as a taxi pulled up.

An older teen came out. He wore a blue denim jacket with blue jeans and his hair was hidden under a gray beret. He had a blocky, slight stubble and a thin body.

Holding a brown suitcase he walked up to Chris. Chris smiled at him, "Bernie, How do feel about being on this show?" Chris asked the teen.

Bernie fixed his beret and smiled, "I feel awesome." He said as he gave a huge smile.

Chris chuckled and told him to step aside and wait for the other contestants.

The taxi pulled up again and two people walked out. One of the them was a tan, 6'1 boy with a well toned body. He wore a navy blue collared shirt with a strange symbol on it. He also wore black pants and dark brown boots. He fixed his dark brown short finely coiffed hair as he walked up to Chris.

"Price Faymen of Yudonia at your service." The teen said as he bowed. A girl about 5'9 with a slim body and flawless tan skin. She wore a light purple long sleeve blouse and a necklace with the same strange symbol as Fayman's shirt. To top of her style she wore dark purple pants and black heels.

She looked sternly at Chris and Bernie, "Don't you people know how bow in front of royalty." She said as she flung her long loose black wavy hair to to the side.

Faymen rolled his eyes, "Miranda we are away from our country, can't you drop the royal act for once." He said.

Miranda folded her arms, "Easy for you to say," she huffed, "your always carefree."

Fayman chuckled as he took their bogs out of the taxi, "Sometimes I wonder how were siblings." He said as he walked next to Bernie.

"Me too." Miranda sighed.

The taxi left and another taxi pulled up. A 17-year old girl with pale skin and was average height. She wore a Batman snapback on top of her head and sticking out the back of the hat was a light brown ponytail. She wore a black sweatshirt with the Batman symbol on it and black jeans.

"Sup people, Zoey aka Batman's biggest fan has arrived." She as she carried a Batman backpack in her hands.

Miranda looked at, "Looks like your more obsessed instead of a fan." She said quietly.

Zoey looked at her and rolled her eyes, "Don't hate on me because you aren't President of the Batman Fan Club." Zoey then pointed at herself, "But I am."

Zoey then walked over to the group as another taxi pulled up and two teens walked out. Both were average sized guy, skinny, and fair-skin.

One of them had buzz cut dirty blonde hair and wore a zombie shirt and jeans.

The other guy had messy brown hair and wore a gray shirt with red stripes, blue shorts, and green sneakers.

"Look Aj, I know some Horror movies are predictable but you can't beat the classics." The brown haired teen said and grabbed his duffle bag.

Aj, the dirty blonde looked at the brown haired teen, "Seymour, I know I just meet you and we've been sitting in a cab but all horror movies are basically the same. A monster or killer appears at night, a group of teens, kids or adults try to catch, kill, or run from it, then all but one or two live." He explained as he for his camo backpack.

They then walked towards Chris and the others.

The cab pulled up for the fifth time already.

Two teen girls that looked alike but had their differences. They both had light brown hair to their waist but one of them had a bunch of flowers in her hair.

The one with flowers in her hair wore a white top, black skirt and red sandals.

The other girl wore a red top, a blue and red skirt, and on her feet were black sandals.

The girl with flowers in her hair smiled, "See Janice, I told you if asked Mom and Dad they would let us go on this show." She said in a cute and innocent voice.

Janice, Her sister looked at the girl, "Annalise, you basically get whatever you want but whatever at least I got to come."

They smiled at each other and walked towards the group.

Coming up to the entrance was a 6'2 teen man with a lean, at athletic build and his skin was slightly tan. His long dirty blonde hair reached his neck and curled at the end. He wore a plain white undershirt under a black leather jacket, tan work boots and a dark brown shandon hat.

A dark blue duffle bag rested on his back and he carried a pair of boxing gloves in his hand.

Chris walked up to him, "what's your name?" He asked the tall teen.

"Giovanni." He said in a gruff voice. All of of the group felt imitated by the tall and athletic teen.

The taxi pulled up and a lightly 5'8 guy climbed out of the taxi. His build looked very strong. He wore a faded dark green muscle tee, hiking boots, a gray zip up sweatshirt, a digital watch, and a sliver medallion necklace.

His wavy dirty blonde hair blew in the wind. He looked at everyone with a carefree smile, "Sup everybody, Names John but you can call me Johnny," He then turned towards the camera and waved, "Hi Mom."

He took a black suit case out of the taxi and walked towards the group.

The taxi pulled up and two teens of average height stepped out. The guy had his brown hair in a bed head fashion. He wore a blue v-neck and jeans.

He also had a charming appearance, "Don't worry ladies, your charming aka Danny Foxxer has arrived." He said as he let out a charming smile.

The girl scoffed,"Don't make me laugh. "

The girl had her misty blonde hair fashioned similar to an emo boys haircut.

She wore a black shirt with a skull on it and a long sleeve red shirt underneath it. She also wore a black beanie, cargo pants, and high tops. She had black gauges, and her nose was pierced.

Her name was Jose Riffen and she was glancing at everyone with her icy blue eyes.

Danny looked at her, "You say that now, but slowly you are falling for me."

"Many have tried to make me fall for them but they all have failed." She said as she walked towards the rest of the group with Danny following behind her.

Chris clapped his hands together, "While were waiting for the other I'll show you the…" He paused, "The confession booth."

The camera to the inside of a a outhouse, "This is where you can tell your thoughts without the other contestants knowing."

* * *

Jose appears in the confession booth, "I already don't like that Danny guy, Its something about him that bothers me."

* * *

The camera goes to a fuzzy screen then Zoey appeared in front of the camera, "I'll show these people what the power of Batman can do."

* * *

Bernie then appeared in front of the camera, "I already started pairing people but the bad news is I haven't made a OTP that I will decide when everybody gets here." He gave a crazy smile.

* * *

Seymour appeared in the booth, "The only good thing about this place so far is that I made a friend."

* * *

Aj found his way into the booth and looked around, "Oh, this is the confession booth, well isn't this a load of shi-" He got cut off as the camera fuzzed up.

* * *

Giovanni appeared on the camera and just stared and rolled his eyes, "A guy can't get any privacy." He said before covering the camera with his hand.

* * *

Danny appeared in the booth holding a mirror an combing his hair, "It won't be long before I have those girls wrapped around my fingers." He said giving a smile.

* * *

Fayman rested his head on the wall, "Ah, this is like an extreme vacation, I'm away from Royalty and I'm just a normal person here but its also a competition."

* * *

Miranda appeared with a face of disgust, "He couldn't have found a cleaner place to host the competition and on top of all that my brother is acting like this is a luxury vacation."

* * *

Johnny had a huge smile on his face, "I finally got my chance to be on TV and meet Chris, This is like a dream come true."

* * *

Janice appeared on the camera, "Well, its not as shabby as I expected it it to be and hopefully the challenges aren't that hard."

* * *

Finally Annalise appeared with an evil smile and rubbing her hands together, "These fool are too busy talking to each other watching the other arrive to figure out I have a plan to manipulate everybody but it will wait until there are less people," She looked at the camera, "Is this thing recording?" She said concerned.

* * *

We go back to the camp entrance focusing on Chris talking on a phone, "It appears that the taxi's are going to be delayed so we will go to a break," he paused, "So see you when we come back to TOTAL... DRAMA... CHAOS." He said as the camera faded to black.


	3. Second half

The camera turns on and reveals none other than Chris McLean. "Last time on Total Drama Chaos, We introduced the first half of the contestants now on this episode we meet the other half of the contestants." He said cheerfully as a taxi came up.

Three girls stepped out of the taxi. Two of the girls were slightly taller than the third girl, who was average height.

One of the taller girls had long messy black back length hair. She wore a black shirt with the heartless symbol on it, blue jeans that were starting to lose their color, and crimson red sneakers.

"I told you guys that I could get us on this show."

The other taller girl had blonde back length hair. She wore a green shirt under a black jacket and black jeans, "Dusk, knowing you I don't want to know how you did it." She said as she took a tan guitar out of the taxi.

The black haired girl, Dusk, sighed, "Relax Michelle, it was Darvin that helped and no I didn't do anything illegal."

The girl that was average height spoke up, "While we are here you two better behave." She had her long brown hair in a ponytail. She wore a light orange T-shirt and dark blue jeans. She has a small sword tattoo that was on her arm.

"Lacey, when the last time we weren't behaved?" Dusk asked.

Lacey gave her a glare, "Let's see last weekend at that party."

Dusk rolled her eyes, "There were a bunch of other people acting up."

"They didn't cause a fight."

Michelle spoke up, "Lacey does have a point."

Dusk looked at Michelle, "Whose side are you on?!"

Michelle just simply shrugged her shoulder as they moved towards the rest the contestants.

The taxi pulled up and two teens came out. One was a guy and the other was a girl.

The thin guy was slightly tan and had his long brown hair styled into a mullet. He wore a light red t-shirt, gray jogging pants, and around his neck was a dog tag necklace.

"And that is how I won the national dodgeball tournament and gave my school the trophy." He told the girl.

The girl giggled. She had glossy golden-brown hair in a messy bun and a pink headband in her hair. She looked at the group with her sparkling blue eyes.

She wore a white button-up tank top under a denim jacket with rolled up sleeves, a black skater skirt, and madden girl gamer boots.

"Really?, because I watched that tournament and I didn't see a guy named Richard on the Roster." She said.

The guy, Richard, gave a nervous smile, "Okay, so I wasn't in it but a guy can dream can't he, Lillian."

"Its Lily and I suppose you can dream."

They talked as they walked to the group. The taxi rolled up to the entrance.

Two girls came out, on was short and the other was slightly tall.

The short one was thin and had curly red hair tied in a ponytail. She wore a purple shirt under a blue vest, and a sky blue skirt.

"So you actually write stories that you want to publish on day Karen?"

Karen, The other girl had long back length auburn hair. She wore red rimmed glasses, a light blue shirt under a crimson red jacket, and a pair of jeans.

"Well there not that good, Rhonda." Karen said as she grabbed a red notebook from inside the taxi.

"Don't be nonsense, they have to be good, Have more confidence in yourself and let me read them sometime."

Karen nodded and walked towards the growing group, chatting amongst themselves, with Rhonda following.

The taxi pulled up again. Two teenage boys stepped out of the taxi.

One of the teens had a normal formed head and blond messy hair. He wore a gray shirt with black and white striped sleeves and the number 23 on it, blue pants, and gray shoes with a green 87 on it.

"Woohoo finally here," he said with a huge smile, "The names Samuel and I'm here to have fun and possibly to win." He said.

The other teen was average height. He had brown skin and short black buzz cut hair. He looked at everyone with his brown eyes.

He wore a black t-shirt, gray sweatpants, and red sneakers. As he looked around he gave all the girls a smile, "Hey ladies," He said as he walked towards Dusk, "The names is Jacque and may I say you look good." He said with a creole accent.

Dusk smirked, "You may say it but that doesn't mean I will acknowledge it."

"Ouch, someone get some ice for that burn." Aj said as he high five Dusk.

Jacque just simply moved to a different part of the group to talk to someone else.

The taxi pulled up again and out stepped two more teens, both guys.

One was tall and had a lanky build. He wore a black fiddler cap that covered his short red hair, squared glasses, a white shirt with blue sleeves, and white sweat pants.

"That's how I won the tournament with only one health pack." He said

The other teen was average height and slightly buff. He had short blonde hair that was spiked up.

He wore a unzipped black jacket with a white shirt underneath, jeans, and red sneakers. He gave the other teen a glance with his emerald green eyes.

The tall teen looked at the rest of the group, "Evening, I am the famous IFallOlive but you can call me Oliver."

The other teen looked at at group, "Names Dante I'm just your average person."

Aj looked at Oliver in amazement, "Well if your IFallOlive then how will you make videos?" He asked.

Oliver gave a smile, "Relax Vorchar, Duskinve, GuitarAlter, and Swordanch know I'll be gone so we did a few sessions and they'll put those videos up." Oliver explained.

Aj nodded in response then Seymour poked him on the shoulder, "Who's IFallOlive?" He asked.

Aj turned to Seymour, "He is a well known youtuber and so is his group."

Dusk looked at Aj, "How do you know its him?"

"Because he did a face reveal and I remembered the face and that is the face, plus him and the others enter tournaments."

The taxi pulled up and out stepped a slender girl. She had pale skin and her brown hair was in a high ponytail. She wore a baggy dark blue hoodie, tan pants, and black sneakers.

She looked at everyone shyly with her pink contacts. She waved shyly, "H-hi I'm Jade." She stuttered as she grabbed a small blue backpack from the taxi and walked to the group.

Chris clapped his hands together, "Alright now that everyone is here its time to announce the team," he took out a piece of paper, "Team 1, The Battle Newts are Janice, Oliver, Michelle, Richard, Lacey, Danny, Jose, Bernie, Zoey, Samuel, Rhonda, and Faymen."

* * *

The camera switches to show Jose in confession booth with an annoyed face, "Why did Chris put me on a team with Danny. Does he want a death to happen on this show."

* * *

"Team 2, The Flying Fish," Chris continued to read the paper. "Will contain Aj, Dusk, Giovanni, Annalise, Dante, Karen, Seymour, Miranda, Jacque, Lily, Johnny, and Jade."

The camera switches to show Aj in the confession booth, "The Flying Fish," He sighed, "He couldn't have thought of a better name like, 'The Killer Sharks' or 'The Victory Whales.'" He then groaned, "OK maybe 'Victory Whales isn't such a good name."

* * *

Chris looked at the paper again, "The sleeping arrangements are simple, You will share a cabin with the guys or girls on you team."

Zoey looked at them him confused, "Explain." She stated.

Chris groaned and facepamled, "For example Zoey, you will share a cabin with Janice, Michelle, Lacey, Jose, and Rhonda."

Zoey gave him an understanding nod.

"Alright drop your stuff off in the cabins and met in the mess hall for your first meal here." He gave a huge smile.

* * *

The camera switches to the inside of The Flying Fish female cabin.

Dusk threw her suitcase on the bottom bunk of the bed that was closest to the door. As she was about to leave she got stopped by Miranda.

She gave Dusk a glare, "Umm I'm not sure you know who I am." Miranda said sternly.

Dusk rolled her eyes, "Let me guess, your wumbo the magical unicorn in disguise."

"I'm the princess of Yudonia and that's my bunk," she pointed to the bunk that Dusk put her suitcase on, "So I must ask you to move you stuff to another bunk."

"Here's a word you probably haven't heard. No."

"You dare disobey an order from me."

"Look at home you can boss everyone around but here your just another contestant."

They ended up in each others faces. They girls of the team watched, until Jade spoke up, "G-guys can't we j-just get along?" She asked.

The two turned to Jade, "Stay out of this!" They yelled at her causing her to back up in fear and lowering her head in her hoodie.

Karen stepped up, "That's enough you two," She looked at both of of them, "Miranda can't you just use another bed."

Dusk and Miranda glared angrily at each other until Miranda let out a sigh and moved to another.

* * *

Karen appears in the confession booth, "Hopefully those two won't clash that much because I don't want to keep being the Referee."

* * *

Dusk appeared in the confession booth, "Hey, she started it plus someone needs to knock her off her high horse and make her realize she is a normal person here."

* * *

The teens gathered in the mess hall and ate some oddly colored mush, chatted and joking. As they finished they all turned in for bed to be ready for the challenge tomorrow.


	4. PAINTBALL

A/N For those of you who are ready this. One I'm sorry this chapter took so long. Secondly I'm willing to take any challenges you guys can think of (Be realistic) If you have any challenges please Pm me.

* * *

Early in the morning, Chris stood in the middle of the campground holding a megaphone. He held it up to speak into it but held an air horn up to it and pressed the button causing the horns sound to amplifying.

Everyone piled out of their cabins with pissed off faces.

"What is the meaning of this!" Miranda yelled pushing through the crowd, making her way towards Chris, "It is five o'clock in the damn morning."

Chris brought the up to her face, The reason is for the first challenge." He yelled into the megaphone causing Miranda to step back and cover her ears.

Oliver gave a confused look, "Whats the challenge?"

Chris gave a cheerful smile, "Paintball," He said as he pulled out two paintball guns, "Rules are simple, First if you get shot you are out, And second the last one stand wins and so do their team."

Chris then gave them twenty minutes to get ready, get into position, and when they heard the air horn to begin.

* * *

Dusk and Karen were walking around in the woods, "I swear if we lose this I know who I'm voting off." Dusk said gripping her paintball gun.

"Your angry for someone who is usually carefree." Karen noted.

"This is only when some gets on my bad side."

Karen giggled she was about to speak when they heard the air horn in the distance.

"Let's get those bitches." Dusk said as she ran off.

"Hey don't leave me." Karen shouted as she ran after Dusk.

* * *

Near the camp, Jade and Giovanni walked together. Jade nervously held the gun while Giovanni showed no emotion.

It was quiet, too quiet. Giovanni stopped and held his hand up.

Bernie jumped out of some bushes and started shooting paintballs. Giovanni jumped in front of Jade to prevent any paintballs from hitting her.

"GO!" He yelled at Jade. She took off into the forest. Giovanni fell to the ground covered in paint.

*Static*

Bernie is in the confession booth overjoyed, "I FOUND MY OTP, I FOUND MY OTP." He shouted.

*Static*

* * *

Oliver, Michelle, and Richard camped behind a couple of bush.

Michelle looked at Oliver, "Are you sure you know what your doing?" She asked him curiously.

Oliver kept his focus on the sights, "Trust me, I've played enough FPS to know how paintball, now stay focused and keep watch behind us." He answered sourly.

Michelle nodded and turned around. Richard looked in the same direction as Oliver.

Miranda stepped into Oliver's sights. Oliver chuckled, "Good bye Princess." He said as he fired.

A groan made Oliver smile. He stood up, "Well, Time to move to a different spot."

Richard stood up and got hit in the chest by a paintball that came out of no where.

"MAN DOWN! MAN DOWN!" Oliver shouted while Michelle ran away.

Aj jumped out of a tree and landed across from Oliver. They both shot at the same time and shot each other.

Dusk and Karen hopped out of a bush, "The yelling came from this direction." Dusk stated.

She looked down and seen the three boys playing dead on the ground. Karen sighed, "Well this is pretty self-explanatory."

They heard a rustle in in a bush near them. Dusk immediately aimed at the bush in front of them, "Come out with your hands up."

Karen looked at Dusk, "What if its just a squirrel?"

"Trust me its not not a squirrel."

Karen was shot in the back from behind. Dusk turned around to find Jose aimed right at her, "Its a shame that I have to take out the cute ones." Jose said with a smirk.

Dusk gave a nervous smile, "Maybe we can work something out." Dusk tried her best to do a cute voice.

Richard, Who is still out groaned, "Do I really need to hear this."

"Shut up! Your suppose to be playing dead." Aj yelled.

Jose looked at the two who interrupted her then looked at Dusk, "Well we could talk it out but I rather let my team win," She pointed the paintball gun at Dusk, "But maybe we can talk it out later."

Before Jose fired Dusk ran into the bushes but got shot by Michelle, who was hiding in the bushes.

"That's for the time you broke my ukulele." Michelle to Dusk.

*Static*

Dusk appeared in the confession booth, "In my defense, I'm surprised she stayed my friend after that incident."

*Static*

Richard was in the confession booth, "Are we just going to ignore that those girls were just flirting with each other or did I hit my head when I fell." He said as he shrugged.

*Static*

Faymen, Zoey, and Samuel managed to get on top of the mess hall. Samuel looked at two, who were joking around while looking for people, "Remind me why were up here?" Samuel asked.

Zoey stopped giggling and gave him a serious face, "There are many things that Batman has taught me and one of those things is that you always use high ground for cover and not to get spotted by the enemy."

Samuel gave her a confused look, "Isn't that two things?"

"Don't judge me I got caught up in the moment." She muttered.

Faymen chuckled, "We could probably could just stay here and wait it out."

* * *

Jade was walking along near the mess hall out sight of the three when something grabbed her leg and dragged into a bush. She panicked at first but then realized it was Dante.

"Whew, that was a close one one." He said.

"W-w-what do you mean?" She asked curiously.

He pushed a little of the bush out of the way and pointed at the mess hall, "The prince, Bat freak, and Samuel are up there, I was thinking about going up there but they probably would have spotted me in a heart beat."

He gave a small smile, "But maybe I could use you as bait."

Jade gave him a panicked stare, "B-but what if I get hit?"

Dante tried to calm her down, "If you get hit you can have payback but don't worry I'll make sure you don't get shot."

She thought about for minute then nervously nodded.

Dante smiled, "Okay give me a second to get into position and then start running."

* * *

Zoey seen movement out of the corner of her eye. She looked over and seen Jade walking cautiously and looking around.

Zoey nudged Faymen to get his attention, "On three, Fire." She started to count down on her fingers.

"Guys! We have compan-" Samuel yelled before getting hit in the chest.

Zoey and Faymen turned around to see Dante. Faymen quickly climbed down the roof, Zoey on the other hand wasn't so lucky and got shot in the butt.

*Static*

Zoey appeared in confession booth rubbing her butt, "Of course I get shot in the ass," She winced a little as she rubbed it, "Ow"

*Static*

Dante was in the confession booth with a worried look, "Okay first of all, she was crouching down where else was I suppose to aim."

*Static*

Faymen tried to get away but got hit by Jade before further. Dante looked down at Jade giving her a thumbs up and she gave him one back.

* * *

Bernie was walking in the forest while humming a tune. He got to a little opening and seen Annalise sitting on a tree stump calmly.

Bernie accidentally stepped on a twig. Annalise heard this and turned around with a face of fear, "Please don't shoot me."

Bernie kept his guard up because he sensed a trap, "If you aren't going to shoot me, I won't shoot you."

"Aww, Your such a gentlemen." She said as she said as she gave evil smile and the paintball gun at Bernie and shot.

Bernie had enough reaction time to shoot back. They both got shot and went down at the same time.

* * *

The speaker in the middle of the camp turned on, "Half of both teams are out of the game, so we wanted to spice things up. There are two defibrillators in the middle of the camp, One for each team, to revive one of your teammates."

Dante heard the announcement and looked at Jade, "Are you going to be good by yourself?" He asked her.

She gave a hesitated nod.

"Okay," He said, "Stay low and try not to be spotted." He said before he ran off.

After a while of running he heard faint talking. So he decided to sneak up behind the people and launch a surprise attack.

As he got closer he realized that the voices belonged to Jacque and Seymour.

"Come on Seymour, We have to get that revive." Jacque said.

Dante stepped out of the bushes, "Then let's get going."

The two jumped but then nodded. They made it to one of the boys cabins. Dante looked around, "It seems like the coast is clear."

They heard a twig break, "Duck down it sounds like someone is coming" Seymour said, which earned a chuckle from Jacque.

"It doesn't sound like anyone moaning." Jacque.

Dante sighed, "Not that kind of coming, just stay quiet."

They seen Janice, Danny, and Lacey walking towards the middle of the camp. Lacey was nervously looked around while Danny and Janice were talking.

"I surprised we haven't seen anybody else trying to get the defibrillator." Danny said.

"They are probably getting ready to ambush us." Lacey said, her eyes darted around.

"Lacey calm down," Janice said, "They are probably far away from here."

* * *

Jacque, Dante, and Seymour followed closely behind the three. When they were close to the center of the camp Seymour popped out of his cover and shot at Lacey.

Lacey got hit in the back and fell to the ground. Janice and Danny looked behind them and ran in opposite directions.

"That's how its done!" Seymour yelled in excitement.

Then he felt the muzzle of a paintball gun, "Tell me where the rest of your teammates are." He heard Jose voice demand.

"I don't know, I was walking alone when I stumbled upon them." He said slightly back to see Jose face.

Jacque ran out of the bushes and shot Jose, "Or maybe I was lying." Seymour said with a smirk.

Jacque looked up and pushed Seymour out of the way. Seymour landed in the bushes, He looked up and seen Danny in the distance and Jacque laying on the ground.

"Don't worry Jacque! I will avenge your death?" He yelled and started running towards Danny.

Danny takes a shot at Seymour but he dodged and took a shot at Danny. Danny moved out of the way.

Seymour didn't stop until he had the muzzle to Danny's chest. Danny took this opportunity and put his muzzle on Seymour's chest.

Danny chuckled, "If you shoot me, I'll shoot you." He gave Seymour a sinister smile.

Seymour thought it over then gave a smile, "That's a deal I'm willing to make."

As soon as Danny heard that he shot and felt a paintball hit his chest. Seymour also got shot in the chest. They both fell to the ground.

* * *

Michelle had found Rhonda and they were making their way towards the middle of the camp. Taking cover against a side of one of the cabins.

"So who are we going to revive with the defibrillator?" Rhonda asked Michelle as she peek out of the corner to make sure no one was near them.

"I was thinking of reviving Oliver since he's more experienced with paintball."

"Who do you think the other team will revive if they get it."

Michelle sighed, "Probably that Aj bastard," She brought the sight up to her eye, "That's why we got to make sure they don't get it."

She lowered the gun and walked to the center of the camp.

* * *

Dante walked carefully through the bushes trying to not to get noticed. He stopped when he heard a tree branch crack above him and the sound of something falling down the tree.

Before he could look up, something or someone landed on him.

"Now that's what I call dropping in." He heard a feminine voice giggle.

Someone else was climbing down the tree, "I told you that branch wasn't stable Lily." A male voice said.

"Well if you would have let me go on your branch I wouldn't have fell, Johnny." Lily argued.

Johnny looked at Dante, who was still underneath Lily, "Not the way I would catch a girl but in this situation," Johnny gave a smirk as he helped Lily up, "It was good catch."

Dante gave a sigh as he got up, "Are you guys done with your puns." He said giving a deadpan glare.

Lily and Johnny looked at each other and nodded, "Yeah pretty much." Lily said.

"Alright because we have got to get the defibrillator before they-"

"Michelle from the Battle Newts has got the defibrillator," The speaker in the middle of the camp roared, "So, who would you like to revive?"

* * *

"Oliver." Michelle said holding her gun carefully.

"Oliver! You are back in the game!" Chris's voice boomed on the speakers.

"That's all?" Michelle looked at Rhonda.

"There she is!" They heard Dante yell as him, Lily, and Johnny came out of the bushes.

"She's with the shorty too." Johnny chuckled.

After hearing that comment Rhonda gave a mad glare and pointed her paintball gun at Johnny. He got shot in the chest.

Unfortunately for Rhonda and her lack for running for cover, she got shot by Dante.

Michelle ran and used one of the cabins as cover. Janice came out of the bushes and used the same cabin as cover, "I see your in a bit of trouble." Janice stated.

"Well thanks for noticing Captain Obvious." Michelle snapped.

"Okay they don't know I'm here, so I'll go around and surprise attack them." Janice said.

Michelle only nodded as Janice walked away along the cabin. Michelle decided to peek out and get one of them. She shot Lily but before she could go back in her cover, she got shot in the shoulder.

Dante chuckled but it was short lived when he felt a muzzle on his back, "Forget about something." Janice smiled.

Dante turned around as quickly as he could and shot at Janice. Janice quickly shot at Dante. Both got shot and fell to the ground.

* * *

"Oliver and Jade! You two are the only ones left on each team! So may the best man or woman win." Chris's voiced boomed.

*Static*

Oliver is in the confession booth, "Ha, This is going to be a piece of cake." He smirked.

*Static*

After a few minutes he stopped near one of the cabins, "Where the hell could that girl be?" He asked himself.

He seen something flying towards him but didn't have enough time to dodge and got hit in the chest.

When he landed on the ground, he looked up and seen Jade on top of the mess hall with a small smile on her face.

"The winner is The Flying Fish," Chris's voice boomed on the speakers yet again, "Battle Newts met me at the campfire to see who gets voted off."

* * *

The twelve teens of the Battle Newts sat near the campfire facing Chris, "You know the drill if you watch this show before," Chris said, "I hand out the marshmallows and whoever doesn't get a marshmallow gets to ride the taxi of shame, Now go vote."

*Static*

Oliver puts a card into a small locked box, "If I get voted off because I screwed up, I'm going to be pissed."

*Static*

Jose is writing on a card, "I'm just going to write a certain someone name, so he gets voted off."

*Static*

Janice has a worried look on her face as she thinks who to vote, "I don't want to vote anyone off."

*Static*

Richard puts a card in the box, "Well better anyone else than my amazing self."

*Static*

Chris held up a tray of marshmallows. He picked a marshmallow, "Richard, Jose, Zoey, Bernie, Michelle," Chris threw marshmallows to them as he said their names, "Danny, Samuel, Faymen, Rhonda, Janice," Chris paused calling names. Oliver and Lacey stared at each other.

"Oliver" Chris said throwing the marshmallow at him.

Lacey looked around at her former teammates, her face didn't change emotion, "I figured I be one of the first ones eliminated," She then looked at Michelle, "Try and win this for us." She said before walking towards the road and getting into the taxi.

* * *

Chris smiled, "One eliminated, Twenty-three to go, Well that's all for this episode see you next time on TOTAL. DRAMA. CHAOS.


End file.
